A Furious Reunion
A Furious Reunion is a two-part episode that are the twenty-second and twenty-third episodes of Power Rangers High Seas. Part 1 marks the return of the Element Fury Rangers, including Angie despite being killed in Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds. Angie's origins are also revealed. Part 2 reveals that Angie and Allie's parents are still alive from the destruction of their planet. Synopsis Part 1 When a bounty hunter named Kaido shows up to try and collect the bounty on the main 5 High Seas Rangers, the Rangers get help from the other 6 Element Fury Rangers to try and stop him. Meanwhile, Z.J. gets some shocking information regarding Angie. Part 2 The Emperor sends Imperial Guard Yellzor to take out the High Seas and Element Fury Rangers, and Allie and Angie plan on destroying him themselves as he is the one who destroyed their homeworld and killed their parents. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in A Furious Reunion Part 2: **High Seas Red - Red Samurai Ranger **High Seas Blue - Ranger Operator Series Gold **High Seas Yellow - Express Squad Yellow **High Seas Green - Crimson Thunder Ranger **High Seas Pink - Ranger Operator Series Silver, Navy Thunder Ranger (female version), Express Squad Pink, Red Samurai Ranger (female version), Element Fury Pink **High Seas Silver - Gold Mode *With this episode, Z.J. has transformed into all 19 of his male counterparts at least once. **This also means that all 20 Sixth Ranger Keys have now been used in a Legendary Ranger Mode at least once. **Though Z.J. does become Element Fury Red in both episodes, it wasn't through the Ranger Keys, but instead through his Fury Morpher as the Element Fury Red powers were his own. *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes Allie uses alongside each of her teammates are Rangers that have some type of relationship with each other. **RPM Wings: Gem (Ranger Operator Series Gold) and Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Silver) are brother and sister. ***Joe morphs into Ranger Gold instead of Z.J. as he is already occupied battling X-Borgs with the rest of the Element Fury Rangers. **Thunder Rangers: Hunter (Crimson Thunder Ranger) and Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) are brothers. **Samurai: Lauren (Female Red Samurai Ranger) and Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) are sister and brother. **Express Squad: Ava (Express Squad Yellow) and Sarah Johnson (Express Squad Pink) are sisters. **Element Fury: Z.J. (Element Fury Red) and Angie (Element Fury Pink) are a boyfriend-girlfriend couple. ***Allie's morph into Element Fury Pink was done through one of the Synthetic Ranger Keys while Z.J. was already morphed into Element Fury Red. *The Allie-partner Legendary Ranger Modes are the only time five things happen: **The only time the Thunder Rangers receive a Legendary Ranger Mode without either the Wind Rangers or the Green Samurai Ranger. **The only time both members of the RPM Wings receive a Legendary Ranger Mode together. **The only time both the Red Samurai Ranger Keys are used at the same time, and likewise the only time both Red Samurai Rangers fight together at the same time, which never happened in Super Samurai (Jayden and Lauren never used the powers simultaneously even though they both possessed the ability to) or during the Legend War (Jayden fought with the main rangers and Lauren with the Extra Rangers). ***However, this is explained by Z.J., stating that while use of the two powers at the same time is dangerous (as shown with the two White Dino Rangers in Dino Thunder), the keys make it possible because the two keys' connection to the Morphing Grid is much different than that of the actual Samuraizers themselves, thus not causing Marvelous or Allie to weaken when they used the powers together. **The only time a High Seas Ranger is seen using the same powers as that of a Legendary Ranger that is fighting alongside the High Seas Rangers in the same form (i.e., Allie morphing into Element Fury Pink while her sister is morphed into Element Fury Pink already). ***Because Allie was using a Synthetic Ranger Key that Z.J. had made prior to the battle, she was not weakened as the synthetic keys do not connect to the same source as the actual morphers in the Morphing Grid. Notes *This is the first episode that someone other then Marvelous uses the Galleon Blaster. In this case, Allie. **Its also the only time a female High Seas Ranger uses the Galleon Blaster. *This episode has the milestone of the S.P.D. Kat Ranger officially appearing more on High Seas than in her own series. *It's revealed that many of Allie and Angie's people managed to escape the Armada attack, including their parents. **It's also revealed that their planet was not actually destroyed, but most of its people were killed as part of the attacks. *Part 1 is the only episode of the two-parter without any Legendary Ranger Modes. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Episode Category:Crossovers